A Romeo & Juliet love story
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: "So, Barbara Jean Blank, i'm in love with you." Alex finally tells Kelly how he truly feels about her.


Alex leaned against the wall outside the ramp entrance, sighing as he let his thoughts run crazy. Ever since he had started feuding with The Miz, he had been dreading to show his face in public. He knew that Mike would have people watching him, if not, he was doing it himself. And honestly, Alex didn't want to put up with that type of craziness. All though, he knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid the public eye forever. Sooner or later, he'd have to show his face, but tonight wasn't that time.

As the man turned to in the direction of his locker room, a very familiar blonde walking his way, caused him to stop in his tracks. "Kelly," He whispered, walking over to the girl. His expression showed concern for the girl; she was upset and it showed. Her eyes were red, puffy, and her eyeliner was smeared. It was plain to see that she had been crying. "What's wrong, Kel?" Alex asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. It was no secret that the two were very close, so to see her upset, it killed him inside.

The blonde sniffled and wrapped her arms around the Alex's neck, almost saying that she needed a hug from someone. "Curt.. he broke up with me." Kelly managed to get the words out before she began sobbing. She leaned her head into Alex's shoulder and let the tears fall against his shirt. Alex wrapped his arms around Kelly and ran a hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down. "Why'd he do that?" He asked softly, hoping that she wouldn't give him an answer that would make him go after Hawkins. But knowing Curt's way, Alex somewhat already knew Kelly's answer. "He said I wasn't good enough for him." She mumbled into his shoulder, tightening her grip on him as more tears poured from her eyes.

A sigh of disappointment and anger escaped Alex's lips, as he shook his his in disbelievement. He couldn't understand why Curt would say something as horrible like that to Kelly, because it wasn't true. "Kel, he's wrong." Alex said, nodding his head. Kelly released her grip on the man and looked up at him, not believing what he had said. Curt had made it pretty clear to her that she wasn't good enough for him, or anybody else. "Curt is the one who isn't good enough for you. You deserve someone better than some asshole like him, you deserve someone who is actually going to treat you right." A faint smile formed over his lips as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I know what he said hurt, but listen to me, it isn't true. Any man in the world would be lucky to have you." He stated, making eye contact with the blonde.

Kelly smiled up at Alex, letting her blue eyes gaze into his. His words had made her feel better, and she was thankful for that. Alex was the one person that could always say things to make her smile. He was the only person who could keep her from breaking down; it was almost as if he knew exactly what to do when it came to her, and that was rare. Not many people could figure out that ways of her mind, but Alex did. Kelly pushed her hair out of her eyes and bit her lip, not knowing exactly what to say. "Thank you." She whispered, leaning foreword and kissing his cheek softly. "You always do say the right things. You're a good friend, Alex." She said softly, breaking eye contact with him.

As Kelly turned to walk away, Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. It was something he probably shouldn't have done, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to be known as the friend who was there when it was convenient for her. He wanted to be known as more than a friend. Alex slowly pulled away and dropped his hands at his side. He stood perfectly still, expecting a slap from his actions, but nothing happened. Kelly stood in shock, looking at Alex. "Why?" The single word escaped her lips in a faint whisper, almost inaudible to the person in front of her. "Because I don't want to be just a friend, Kelly. Ever since me and you struck up this friendship, i've felt something for you. It was stupid of me since you were 'in love' with Curt, but now, you're free. I have my chance to tell you how I really feel, and i'm taking it. So, Barbara Jean Blank, i'm in love with you." Alex replied, letting his eyes fall on the floor. He felt like an idiot for confessing everything.

"I should go now." Alex mumbled under his breath, turning on his heels. He didn't want to stick around only to be shot down, he couldn't face that. "Alex, wait!" Kelly shouted, running after him. "Don't go." She said softly, making him turn to face her. The blonde leaned up and pressed her lips against his, giving him a sign of what her feelings were. She may have been with Curt at the time, but that didn't stop her heart from loving someone else. "I feel the same." Kelly mumbled against his lips, then pulled back, smiling as she did so. A smile of pure happiness graced the face of Alex as he wrapped his arms around her woman and picked her up. It was great to know that she felt the same way, now he wasn't as depressed as before. "I think we need to go celebrate this moment." Alex stated, nodding his head. "I'm taking you to the finest place in town, love." Alex tangled his fingers with hers and began walking out, heading for the exit. He was positive that night was going to be a night that will never be forgotten.


End file.
